Mobile devices such as hand-held GPS units and in-vehicle GPS units have been developed for providing navigation guidance. Wireless communication-enabled mobile devices such as GPS-enabled cellular telephones, smart phones, handheld PDAs and the like have also been equipped with navigation functionality for providing navigation guidance. These devices are configured to determine the location of the mobile device, to allow a user to specify a destination and to provide navigational information for traversing a route from the current location to the specified destination.
Navigational information, such as turn-by-turn route guidance instructions, are typically presented to the user either visually on a display, audibly via a speaker, or both. Typically, the navigational information is presented as directional arrows on maps showing the user's current location, text displayed on the mobile device screen and as audio alerts such as “turn left now”. The user is required to correlate the information provided with the observed environment, potentially resulting in delays and errors.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.